Life-Extension Therapy Guerrilla Offensive (LET GO)
“Would-be immortals, shiny and gold; future corpses, shiny and cold.” ''- Common adage'' The Life-Extension Therapy Guerrilla Offensive (LET GO) is a radical organization dedicated to hunting down individuals undergoing Life-Extension and those supporting them, namely the Trilliant Ring. History The Offensive’s predecessor, the Valuan Citizen Concern, was formed on Valua in 3104. The group was primarily focused on planetary unification, but eventually, the Concern turned to opposing what they saw as the corrupting influence. The Concern was broken after its leaders were assassinated by a mysterious agent in a single day.' ' LET GO formed out of the remnants of the Concern and smaller off-world groups sickened by the implications of Life-Extension Therapy (LET). To prevent the same catastrophe that befell the Citizen Concern, the Offensive became decentralized, relying on a cell structure with only a small, easily replaced leadership. Reports of disappearances of individuals on LET and attempted sabotage of Trilliant facilities started filtering in around 3150. The Offensive organized its first “hunt” in 3164, striking a Trilliant facility on Tiber and recording their gruesome work. The War Against Cygnus emboldened both LET GO and their opponents in the Aatxe. Trilliant’s recent acquisition of Valua has dampened LET GO’s operations, but the group continues to operate toward its goals. Organization LET GO is organized into a semi-centralized cell structure. Each cell is made up of a small number of operatives and led by an Aga, who coordinates the cell’s efforts with other cells and local groups. Overall leadership of the Offensive is overseen by the Mushirs, a triumvirate made up of the most senior Aga, the most senior Valuan Aga, and a “tiebreaker” elected from the cells. One of the Mushirs’ biggest responsibility is organizing the “hunt”, a subfaction-wide operation that is organized once a year. The cells collectively gather a list of targets through a combination of rumors, “found” information and intelligence gathering. From there, the Mushirs disseminate operational details in bits to each applicable cell and help coordinate the final execution of the “hunt”. These operations have ranged from hitting a high-value target, like a Trilliant logistic facility, to make examples of individuals suspected of being on LET. Goals LET GO is dedicated to hunting down individuals undergoing LET and generally disrupting Trilliant operations. However, cells, Agas, and the Mushirs differ in opinion on what direction the Offensive should be taken. The prevailing philosophies are: * Kill people on LET and the people supporting them. These “immortals” cannot be allowed to live. What happens with the technology itself will be figured out later. The most common philosophy among LET GO members. The “Guerrillas” believe the status quo of the group keeps them strong and focused. * Destroy Trilliant. Without the infrastructure and resources of the hypercapitalists, the “immortals” will become mortal again. The “Ringbreakers” are the most anti-capitalist members of the Offensive, believing that the group should focus more on demolishing the Trilliant Ring. They tend to work with nascent unions and labor organizers alongside their more terrorist activities. * Destroy LET. There can’t be immortals if the technology no longer exists. The most extreme of the philosophies, the “Burners” attempt to destroy records of every instance of Life-Extension Therapy they can get their hands on. They also tend to be heavily anti-synth, owing to synthetics’ general lack of aging. * Make LET widely available. Immortality should be shared with all, not owned by a few. The “Prometheans”, as they call themselves, comprise of technologists, idealists, and would-be transhumans. They keep contact with their compatriots in the Humans Against Mankind and the Silent Renaissance. Category:UPC Factions Category:Unified People's Collective